The Rebellion
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: Jace had told her all of the legends were true, but she didn't know he meant all of them. When Clary wakes up in the woods of Camp Half Blood and stumbles into Percy's cabin, she discovers a world she never knew existed. (iF YOU HAVE A BETTER TITLE AFTER READING FIRST CHAPTER, PM ME/LEAVE IN A REVIEW AND TELL ME. Thx.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a new story, I know I know, update my others. I wrote maybe half of this thing before posting so those of you that like TMI can read.**

 **Does contain Boy X Boy (nothing explicit, just kissing) so if that doesn't float your boat, I'll write alternate chapters without it and put them as a story for those readers that don't want the Boy X Boy.**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Jace had told her all of the legends were true, but she didn't know he meant** _ **all**_ **of them. When Clary wakes up in the woods of Camp Half Blood and stumbles into Percy's cabin, she discovers a world she never knew existed.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Clary was certain she had glamored herself. ' _it's using glamor on one self- not glamored-_ ' she heard Jace's voice in her head. She shook the thought away angrily and kept running. The boy with the raven black hair and startling green eyes was trailing her, and she couldn't seem to get far enough away. He knew the streets, that was obvious, she had taken a right turn and he somehow ended up in front of her. Another time he took a left when she kept going straight and he nearly caught her.

Clary wasn't familiar with this part of New York City, she spent most of her time in the institute, at Luke's place, or her mom's place. The woods had given this kid an advantage too, it was dark and Clary didn't have the time to activate any runes, she just kept running, nearly hitting into trees several times along the way. The boy that was following her, who seemed to be about her age by the way, zipped around the trees, even used a few of them to his advantage. He seemed to know the woods by heart.

Clary would've attacked him, he could've been from the rebellion against the clave... Except for the fact that he held a golden sword in his hand, unlike anything Clary had ever seen. It had an aura of energy and light around it that intimidated Clary to no end. Clary dodged through people, although no one seen her go by, a few people even ran into her in confusion.

All she had to do was make it to the institute, she took a sharp right turn and slammed into Izzy and Simon (The two were practically inseparable now.) Izzy fell backwards, Clary on top of her, while Simon zipped and caught them both. His speed was remarkable to Clary, he wasn't a vampire anymore, but he still found a way to put on burst of speed like that, almost like some of the vampire stayed in him. She kept picturing him as that geeky older brother that she had, who liked to play in his band and play D and D.

"Clary where have you been!?" Izzy shrieked quietly, "Jace nearly had a heart attack."

At that last part she smirked and elbowed Clary in the ribs. Clary didn't respond. She went on her tiptoes and scanned in a three sixty. When her eyes fell on the boy she whispered to Izzy, "Did you glamor yourself?"

She nodded, utterly confused, "Yeah wh-"

"The boy, he can see me. He doesn't have runes or anything, I thought he was part of the rebellion. Now I'm not so sure."

"Izzy! Did you and Simon find Clary yet?!"

Clary jumped when she heard Alec's voice. Izzy pulled out a walkie talkie, with apparently over 100 miles in range, and said, "Yeah, we found her. Tell Jace he can go home and chill out till we get there."

"That's great buttercup." Magnus' voice came out of the walkie talkie, "We'll see you back at the institute."

Izzy put the device back in her backpack and tugged Clary's wrist to follow her.

Clary made the mistake of turning around to see if the boy was still there. Instead she found herself face to face with a black pegasus. It nickered in her face and nipped at her red hair.

Izzy turned and shrieked, "Oh my gosh! It's adorable! I can ride it into battle and look so-"

"Not unless you're going to give him doughnuts." Someone said. "He's not going to come with you unless you promise him doughnuts, and pancakes on occasion."

Clary locked eyes with the boy she was running from earlier. His eyes were sea green, mischievous as well. His hair was swept in many directions, but it still managed to look _good_. His face was chiseled, if Clary were to draw him, it would take her hours to get through just the sketch, and adding color, his eyes would take forever, she would want to make every detail perfect.

"Who are you?" Izzy said, a tad bit of jealousy in her voice, probably because he owned the black pegasus.

"Percy Jackson. You?" He said calmly. The horse next to him nickered and neighed.

"No blackjack, they're not monsters. I would be able to tell."

"Monsters?" Simon said, "You mean like the werewolves and vampires." Clary could feel the smirk upon his lips.

"Nah silly, those don't exist. I meant like empousa, but those are vampire ladies... or hellhounds, of course Mrs. O'leary is a hellhound, but she's a good monster... Sorry I'm rambling. What are your names?"

"I'm Clary." Clary stepped forward saying, "Why were you chasing me?"

"Thought you were my friend Rachel, but when you kept running, and almost fell into a tree, I knew you weren't her, she knows those woods like the back of her hand. Almost as well as me. I guess I followed out of curiosity. Though, my girlfriend is probably going to kill me when I get back..."

"I'm Izzy."

"And Im Simon."

They shook hands and Clary turned in a three sixty again. She thought she heard a voice call her name. When she seen no one there, she paid attention to the conversation they had started.

"Wait, so you've met Vampires?" Simon asked. Percy nodded like this was an old boring story he got tired of telling, "Met a bunch of them in Tartarus."

"Tartar sauce?"

Percy laughed, "Tartarus, don't tell me you've never heard of it."

"Never. Is that like hell?" Simon asked eagerly.

"Worse, I've been to hell to, it's called the underworld. My Uncle runs the place."

Clary looked at him weirdly, "Your uncle-run's the underworld?"

"Yeah, Hades, that's how you made it into camp, your a half blood right, Clary?"

Clary shook her head at him, "I'm a shadowhunter. What's a half blood?"

Izzy turned and rolled her eyes at Percy, before turning to Clary and saying, "Your boyfriend is on his way, I tried to tell him to go back to the institute, but he wouldn't hear of it, he's coming over here. We better start on our way back to the institute, we'll see him on the way."

"He's my husband now Izzy, and give me a minute, you and Simon can get going."

Izzy grabbed Simon's hand and walked off with him, leaving Percy and Clary alone. Clary studied his figure. He was relaxed, but Clary sensed that he could take her down without breaking a sweat.

"You ever tried sword fighting?" Percy said casually.

"Yeah, we do it a lot at the institute, of course we have other weapons too, like bow's and staffs. Do you sword fight?"

He pulled out a pen, which made Clary laugh, until he uncapped it. It grew to a full length sword, golden light rippled from around it. "Yeah. We have archers too, mostly Apollo's children."

"Apollo, like the Greek God Apollo?"

"Yeah. We have cabins for all of the children of the gods."

"You're the child of a god?"

"Yeah Poseidon. You?"

"My parents are very normal." Clary bit her tongue, "Or at least my mother is. But I can assure you my _father_ isn't a god."

"Oh, then how'd you get into camp?"

"I-I don't know, I just woke up in the woods there." Clary felt a headache pounding, "I-"

"I guess I should get going." He looked at Clary before saying, "I'll see you around Clary. I have a feeling it wasn't an accident we met."

He hopped on Blackjack's back and whispered something in his ear before the pegasus took off into the sky. This Percy intrigued Clary, in a way she didn't like. He radiated power, a lot of power, but he wasn't headstrong like Jace. Percy was undoubtedly cute, handsome even, but he didn't flaunt himself and act like every girl wanted him. The thing that bothered her most was how casually he tossed out phrases like, "Emposa" and "hellhound."

Clary felt arms wrap around her from behind, she turned her head to the left. Jace was looking at her sternly, which made her laugh aloud.

"I'm fine Jace." She said to him, shaking her head slightly.

"Can you blame me for worrying?" Jace said, turning Clary so she was facing him. He put his hands so they were cupping her face, "I woke up to your sketchbook falling to the floor. When I went in your room, your stele was on the floor, your sword was on the floor, and your witchlight was on your bed. The window was open and the bedside table was knocked over. Now tell me why I'm not allowed to be worried."

Clary was silent. She didn't have a reason for him not to be worried, in fact, she was downright scared out of her mind. How the hell did she end up in the middle of those woods. It didn't make any sense, one minute she was in her room sketching and the next she was on the ground in the middle of the woods.

"Clary?"

She locked eyes with Jace, smiled and said, "Worried I ran off to find another man?"

He smirked at her, grabbing her hand. "Like that would ever happen, I'm the best thing for you in this world."

"Yeah, maybe this world, but after I leave the galaxy, I'll call you."

Jace let out a laugh, beginning to walk forward, "Ya know Clary, You are the strangest girl I have ever met."

Clary went to respond, but she heard it again, her name, being called faintly. It was a whisper. It came again, and again, getting slightly louder each time.

She stopped cold in her tracks when the whisper said, "You can't hide from me Clarissa Morgenstern, I will find you."

Valentine was the only one who called her that. But he was dead. _He is dead. He is dead._ She repeated it over again to herself.

Clary opened her eyes to Jace staring at her. She gave him her best smile before saying, "Race you to the subway." and she took off, her mind already furiously working. She felt like the voice was following her. She took the steps two at a time, hopping off the last one and slowing to a walk. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Clary."

She jumped and turned to see Jace, hands in his pockets, eyes searching hers for an answer.

"Are you alright. What happened while you were gone?"

Clary looked into his golden eyes, searching for anything new, she had memorized every fleck of gold in them. She could nearly paint them from memory.

"Clary." Jace's voice was soft, something that only came when he was talking to her. With everyone else, he would sound intense or stern, he would push till he got an answer. He leaned forward, kissing her. She kissed back, the feel of his lips calming her. As always, she knotted her fingers in his hair, he left one hand on her face and the other trailed down to her waist.

The chill came when she heard it again.

"Clarissa Frey."

She jumped back, Jace's lips disconnecting from hers.

"Jace.. Did you-Did you hear that?"

Jace's eyes searched her face, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Hear what?"

For once, okay, for like the umpteenth time, Clary lied to him. She wanted to figure it out for herself before getting Jace's head filled with ideas.

"I thought I heard Alec and Magnus, but they're back at the institute... I'm sorry."

Jace shook his head, before beconing with his hand, "Come on Clary, I think you might've hit you head a little to hard."

Clary just nodded, following Jace back to the institute, the voice never leaving her head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Back At The Institute**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clary sat on the examination table, groaning as Magnus put his fingers to her head.

"You don't appear to have a head injury. Though, you are experiencing extreme hormonal fluctuations-"

Clary hopped off the table, "I'm nearing my period Magnus, and I missed it last month, so of course."

Magnus put his finger in the air and was about to say something to her when Alec came into the room.

"Hey Clary, Jace wanted me to come get you, _if_ the doctor is done with his examination." Alec gave Magnus a sly smile and Magnus waved his hand, a signal that Clary was okay to leave.

She rolled her eyes as she exited the room, smirking to herself as she heard the soft whispers of the two.

Clary walked down the hallway, pausing at Jace's room. She knocked softly on the door, waiting for him to answer. When he didn't answer, she pushed the door open. He was sitting on his bed, staring at the drawing in her sketchbook.

"Who?" Jace said, holding up the page for her to see, "Who is that?"

Clary stared at the page, her eyes narrowing, it was a boy. He had blonde hair, a small scar on his lip. His eyes were shaded lightly in blue, the only other color on the page.

Her headache pounded louder.

"And this?"

He flipped the page, revealing another boy, with a charismatic smile. He had mechanic's goggles, which were vibrantly popping off the page, in full color.

"And how about him?"

It was Percy. How she hadn't recognized him, Clary wasn't sure. He was the only one who was fully colored, except for his eyes. Clary suspected that she was working on him when she disappeared.

"Is this what you wanted to see me for?"

"Yeah, who are they?"

Clary felt angry, angry that he would ever assume something like her cheating on him.

"The last one, his name is Percy, he's the only one I know."

"Then how'd you draw the other two."

"I don't know, they just appear, like my hand has a mind of its own and I just draw them, what's the big deal?"

Jace didn't answer her, instead he looked away. His eyes trailed up the wall, staring at the drawing on his cork-board. He stood, his fingers brushing up against it. Clary looked at the drawing, it was of Jace. Jace at their wedding, after he got her a full set of artist's pencils, paints, brushes, oil pastels, chalk pastels and colored pencils.

She drew him standing next to their cake. The background of the picture was grayscale, shading and whatnot. But Jace, he was in full color, his black suit with the slight shine to it, his golden locks, his smirk as he stole a rose made of frosting from the cake. Clary's anger seems to dissipate.

Jace sighed, "Remember what I told you, it felt like forever ago when we were brother and sister, and i said to you that I would watch you grow up, liking different people, and one day get married."

Jace turned and met her eyes, "And ever though I know you're mine, like _all_ mine, it still hurts when I see you with other people." He turned back to look at the picture sighing.

Clary came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso, her head falling upon his shoulder, "Jace Herondale, You know I will always love you. Every single part of me loves you. And even though I can't tell you in some romantic poetic way, I need you to know it."

Jace put his hands on her's, "I'm Sorry."

Clary lifted her eyebrows, "The Great Jace Herondale, apologizing?"

Jace let out a laugh, "Yeah, I shouldn't accuse you of loving anyone other than me."

He turned to face her, "That would be incredulous."

Clary smiled so wide, she could feel her eyes twinkling, "Who says words like incredulous, what does that even mean?"

Jace intertwined their fingers, "I love you Clary."

"Me too, even though I can be downright hormonal sometimes."

Jace's eyes twinkled brighter than her's and he didn't say anything. Clary enjoyed seeing him happy. After everything they two of them had been through, they deserved some happiness.

"We better get to breakfast, It's nearly six, I don't want to miss my morning routine."

Clary nodded as Jace said, "Oh, and I get that you're hormonal sometimes, but you really should see a doctor about missing your period two months in a row."

Clary smirked at him, "Paying attention to these things are we?"

Jace said nothing, just whistled as he walked down the hallway, Clary trailing behind him.

* * *

So, let me know what you think! Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Clary walked into the kitchen, Jace frying eggs on the stove.

"Want some eggs?"

Clary remembered that time with Sebastian, it seemed so long ago, when Jace made her eggs. Sebastian had questioned her, _'Why aren't you eating your eggs.' She said that she didn't like them. 'You'll go through the rest of your life, him making you eggs every morning, and you'll swallow them down just because you love him.'_

"Love makes us liars." Clary whispered aloud. She then said, "Sure, I'd love some."

Clary walked out of the institute's kitchen, hearing the sound of complete and utter quiet. It was dreary, almost like something was going to jump out and scare her. Like a scene from a scary movie, where you're yelling at the blonde girl to not go into the closet and to just fucking leave the house, but she does it anyway. Clary edged down the hallway, reaching for the seraph blade at her belt.

"Nakir." She whispered, and it sprang to life.

Voices came from down the hall, speaking in hushed tones, but Clary could hear it well.

"You sure this is the place?" A voice, definitely male.

"Annabeth ran off, she thinks Percy might be here." Another male voice.

"So we just follow her now?" A third voice said, again it was male.

"Yes we follow her!" A feminine voice came, "Annabeth has saved your asses plenty of times, so we will follow her anywhere."

"Besides, she's the smartest person we know, so don't give us problems Lucas." Another feminine voice said.

'Jeez, that's a lot of people.' Clary thought to herself, steadying her blade. She felt hesitant though, since they mentioned Percy. Clary stepped out as the footsteps approached, her blade pointed at them. Each one reached for a weapon, but Clary was quicker. She jumped, somersaulting mid-air, knocking a blade out of each of their hands.

She landed behind them as the swords clattered to the floor.

"Name's. Now."

A boy, lightning blue eyes and blonde hair, the one she drew in her sketchbook stepped forward. He held out his hand.

"I'm Jason, Who are you?"

Clary shook his hand, a jolt running up her arm. "Clary. You come from the same Camp where Percy stay's?"

Jason's eyes became guarded but he spoke with the same tone of voice as before. "No, I come from one in California, I was visiting his camp for Christmas. How do you know Percy?"

"I met him this morning. Woke up in the woods outside your camp, stumbled into his cabin. He didn't tell you?"

"How could he? He hasn't come back to camp. Annabeth went berserk this morning trying to find him. She didn't want to take her chances this time."

"This time?" Clary raised an eyebrow, then she heard the shouting from the kitchen, a female definately, and Jace's laughter.

She jogged in, the group of people following her. She walked in to find a blond woman, her age, slashing her sword at Jace. Jace was laughing as he parried her sword, he didn't break a sweat as he knocked her blade into the ceiling. She lunged at him, poping him in the nose. He fell back, since he clearly wasn't expecting the lunge and laughed. He lifted his head and met Clary's eyes.

"Hey Clary, she got me good didn't she."

The blonde girl whipped her head and met Clary's eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Clarissa Herondale, his wife. You?"

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, but you already knew that. What are you, an empousa, you look like the kind to break someone's heart and suck their blood."

Clary raised her eyebrows and laughed, "No, I'm not a blood sucking demon."

Jace laughed too, pushing Annabeth off of him and standing. He looked down at his ruffled shirt, with one puncture mark.

"Damn, I liked this shirt." He ripped it off of him, tearing the whole thing.

"You're an idiot." Clary said, throwing him his sweatshirt from the chair, "I could've sewed the hole."

Jace smirked at her, "Then you wouldn't have gotten to see my chest."

"I can see your chest whenever I want." Clary said smiling, the she turned to Annabeth, "I don't know why you think your boyfriend is here, but he was headed back to your camp this morning, maybe he got held up?"

Annabeth had the glassy look to her eyes, as if she'd been crying, but the tears refused to flow any longer... Clary knew that feeling.

"Yeah, well he didn't show up, and the last time I brushed it off as 'He just got held up' He ended up disappearing for six months. I am not making the same mistake again."

"Besides," she said "Blackjack showed up, by himself, with cuts and scrapes all over him and an arrow in his gut, so I don't think Percy's fine." There was a razor sharp edge to her voice, like a knife embedded with broken glass.

"Annabeth, don't forget about the symbol on his skin." Another boy in the back piped up, he had the charismatic smile from her sketchbook. Jace noticed the same thing.

"This is him, isn't it? And the blonde is one of them too."

"Excuse me?" The boy said, a spanish accent curving gently around the words.

"Yeah, _amigo_ , She drew you, and that blonde boy with the blue eyes. Drew you guys in her sketchbook."

The boy looked taken back, "Listen _nina_ , I don't believe we've met before, but If i'm in your sketchbook, I must've left quite an impression."

Clary rolled her eyes, this boy had the same stuck-up humor as Jace.

"No, We've never met, but I've seen you before."

Jason took a step forward, "You're not mortals are you? Or do you just have the ability to see through the mist."

She heard Jace let out a laugh behind her, "You think we're Mundanes?"

"Mundanes? Is that some freekish dog breed or something?" The charismatic boy questioned.

"Mundanes are our word for Human, pathetic and Ignorant if you wish." Jace said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are your names?" Clary questioned, staring at the brunette with the spanish accent.

"Leo, _senorita_." Said the charismatic boy.

"Hazel." A dark skin girl from the back spoke that time.

"Piper." A girl with a few braids said, angrily staring at Clary.

"Lucas." A boy said, his hair was a pale gold color, and he seemed to be the only one who didn't fit in the mix.

"Alright, thank you." Clary said, turning to look at Jace, "Be nice, I'll be right back."

Clary turned to leave, catching the blonde's eye, sending a silent message through them. Then, she simply left the room, six pairs of eyes staring after her.

OoOoOo

"So, How long have you known Percy?" Clary asked her, staring into her intimidating grey eyes.

"Well, nearly 12 years now." Annabeth answered, "How long have you-"

"I met him this morning." Clary was expecting her to ask that question, It's what any sensible Girlfriend would ask. "What was the symbol you said you seen on Blackjack?"

Annabeth looked taken back, like she didn't expect that to be her first question. She began to answer and then her eye's went wide.

"Um, Well it-It's right there, on your skin."

Clary looked down to where she was pointing. To where a Strength rune stood black against her pale arm.

"That-That's a strength rune. Was it burned into his skin, or- How- Is Blackjack dead." Clary felt a million possibilities enter her mind, none of them good. Clary ran a hand through her hair, red as a flame.

"Um, no it wasn't burned on his skin, kind've drawn with a marker, it wiped off as soon as we touched it. He's not dead though... why would you think that?"

Clary didn't hear the end of Annabeth's question, she forged past her, into the kitchen catching Jace's eye. She seen the look of question appear on his face, the protectiveness that washed over him with even the tiniest of injuries that Clary managed to obtain.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you outside, but we can't just leave them in here!"

"No need." Alec pushed through the people standing by the door, Magnus following behind him. "We'll keep a watch on these... Mundanes?"

"No, demigods." Clary answered quickly before tugging Jace out of the kitchen, down the corridor and into the garden. She turned to face him and his eyes were instantly searching her's for an answer.

"The rebellion, they-they've taken Percy."

"How do you know?"

"They drew a rune, with marker, on Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus. And it was the strength rune, the rune they draw on all of their flags. THey've taken him, but they don't know that he's not a shadowhunter." Clary ran her fingers through her hair anxiously, words spilling out of her mouth with anxiety.

"It's my fault, If I hadn't met him this morning, he would've never been captured. I meet someone and then they get taken by my enimies, I just-"

Jace pulled her face to his, their lips connecting. Clary momentarily forgot her problems, momentarily forgot that she was on the verge of tears. It sounded like a cliche line from some movie where everything always worked out and the girl got the guy and they ran off into the sunset together at the end.

In reality, they weren't in a movie, nothing ever worked out, it took the girl years to get the guy after trials of lies making her question her feelings, and the girl never rode into the sunset with the guy because she was to busy fighting demons and dealing with rebellions.

As he pulled away from her, his hands stayed cupping her face.

"Clary," he began quietly, "Calm down."

She left her eyes closed, putting her hands on his. "Sorry." She mumbled. He pulled his hands down, intertwining their fingers along the way. She felt calm overtake her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"She was sure it was the strength rune?" He asked softly.

"She pointed to the rune on my arm." Clary showed it to him, "Unless I'm wrong, it's a strength rune."

Jace looked at her arm, "Well, it is a strength rune, no doubt about it. I drew that one myself right?"

Clary just nodded, trying to figure it all out.

"Clary?" She heard Simon's voice behind her. When she turned around, Simon was standing in the doorway, wearing a simple tee-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Simon." Clary said, not letting go of Jace's hands.

"There's a message for you, Isabelle's waiting in your room for you." Clary nodded, letting go of Jace and beginning to walk, Jace followed her.

Simon put his hand on Jace's chest, "It's best if she goes alone. Izzy can handle it."

Clary gave him a smile, continuing to her room. Izzy waited inside, a note in her hands, which were visibly shaking. Clary took the letter from her, her eyes gazing across the page and stopping at the name on the page.

"They really have him." Clary whispered to herself. "God this is my fault."

She planted herself on the bed, Izzy next to her and said, "It's my fault isn't it?"

Izzy looked at her, shaking her head, "No, it's not. But I know how we can get him back."

Clary met Izzy's eyes, "How?"

"I have a spy on the inside."

"Who?"

"Do you remember Helen Blackthorn?"

* * *

HOPE this was enjoyable!

Thx for the reviews last chapter! Luv you guys!

Feel free to leave any comments you think are necessary! I'd love to hear from you.

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. -Albus Dumbledore."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy groaned as he sat up. His head throbbed as he tried to take in the dynamics of the room. _The dynamics of the room?_ Gods, Annabeth was rubbing off on him. Percy's stomach plummeted as he thought of Annabeth. She was probably worried sick, trying to figure out where he'd gone this time and how he'd gotten there- _Blackjack!_

Percy's mind raced, he had been knocked unconscious on the flight home, he was unsure by what. He had heard the wailing of Blackjack in his head, yelling at him to wake up. Percy blinked, his head throbbing. It felt like the entire Apollo cabin was palying every instrument they could think of, simultaneously, in his head; And they weren't very good.

Percy blinked, the dim light of the room seemed to hurt his eyes. When he tried to stand, the room seemed to spin uncontrollably.

"I wouldn't stand for awhile." A voice said softly, "You probably got a concussion, the way they threw you in here. I'm surprised your skull didn't crack open."

"I've got a thick skull." Percy said dumbly.

"With nothing inside but Seaweed I've heard." The voice said, chuckling.

Percy became guarded, reaching in his pocket and sighing with relief. His ballpoint pen was still there, which meant he could defend himself, if he could find a way to stand. So he would have to resort to Annabeth's tactic of- 'Talk and find out information while stalling'

"Who'd you hear that from?" Percy asked propping himself up against the wall.

"Oh well, Clary and Annabeth of course." The voice responded.

Percy's stomach felt like it was holding chunks of cement.

"Annabeth?" His voice sounded soft and small in his own ears.

The voice responded with a low chuckle and then said, "Yes, Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase and Clary Fairchild. They contacted me and asked me if you were here."

Percy searched the shadowed areas, looking for a face to match the voice. It was most definitely feminine, that Percy could tell. _That's not very helpful._ Percy scolded himself.

A dark haired girl stepped forward, her voice turned whispy, "Helen told me, so I guess I wasn't contacted directly, but you get the point."

Percy stared at her. She was wearing a black crop top, with red shorts. Her bare feet were on the stone floor, but she didn't look cold. She had a few black marks-Tattoos- on her arms and legs. And white scars in various places on her body.

"Is that a rune?" The girl said curiously, seeing the marks on his arm.

"Uh-A what now? This is a tattoo. Got it in New Rome a couple years back."

The girl stepped forward and put her fingers on the tattoo, which had a total of five lines on it now. The Romans decided to let anyone who lived at both camps get the tattoo, providing they stayed at the Roman camp for at least half the summer, and participated in war games and-

"I'm Aline." She said at last, interrupting his thoughts "Aline Penhallow."

"Uh-" Percy said dumbly. "How do we get out of here then."

"It's simple." she said, meeting his eyes. "We don't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO LINEBREAKKAERBENIL OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clary was biting her nails, something she hadn't done since she was fourteen and had a really nerve-racking art portfolio to make. Jace was at her side in an instant, his arms wrapping around her as he whispered in her ear, "What happened?"

She turned her head and met his golden eyes. They were no longer a mystery to her, each golden fleck, every line, each held a secret only Clary had access to.

"Isabelle got in touch with Helen, who said Percy was there. She told Aline, Aline is figuring out more now. I just-" Clary sighed, "I feel like it's all my fault and there's nothing I can do to make it better."

Jace kissed her cheek, a quick, light brush of the lips. He barely lifted his head, his lips tracing the words he spoke against her skin.

"Clary, it's not your fault."

Clary shook her head. She was telling herself that all morning, but watching Annabeth's dejected face when Isabelle had shown her the letter, Cary felt there was more _she_ could've done.

Clary was replaying the scene in her mind over and over again.

 _Annabeth was chatting with the girl that had braided hair, Piper, when Isabelle and Clary approached her. Piper smiled, placing a hand on Annabeth's shoulder before walking to meet Jason._

 _Isabelle handed Annabeth the letter, and she opened it, her eyes skimming back and forth, until they reached the middle of the page. Her hand fell to her side, the letter crumpled up inside the fist that she made._

 _"Is he alive?" Annabeth asked, her voice was small, insecure._

 _Isabelle answered, "As far as we know yes, but he should be-"_

 _"Should be isn't good enough!" Her hands were shaking as she shoved the letter inside her pocket. Clary reached out a hand but Annabeth flinched away. She shook her head, her mouth opening to say something before she took of down the hallway._

Clary couldn't help but think of her eyes, which had shattered the minute she had seen Percy's name on the note. Clary could understand, she would've down the same thing if she had been in Annabeth's situation. She felt the tears gather in her eyes at the thought of it.

"Clary."

Jace's voice jolted her from her thoughts, it's worried tone making forcing her back to reality. She remembered when he had said to her once, "Sometimes I wish I could follow you to your head" and she had so badly wanted to tell him that he didn't have to, that he was already there. She turned fully, facing him.

"Jace-I-kiss me." She said suddenly, pulling his face to hers. His lips weren't ready for the contact, but they softened quickly, moving against hers perfectly. Clary felt calm overtake her, thinking only of Jace in front of her, his arms around her, lips moving with hers. He _loved_ her and for the moment, that was all that mattered.

When she pulled away, Jace made a sound of surprise.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?" He met her eyes, knowing that she wasn't okay, knowing full on that Clary wouldn't have done something like that if she wasn't feeling completely overwhelmed.

"You didn't see her face when she found out. She reminded me of me. If I had lost you-"

Jace interrupted her, "You'll never lose me, remember. I will _always_ be here for you. "

Clary felt tears fall down her face, she unsure of where this emotional outburst came from, but the words spilled form her mouth.

"I lost you once already, I-I couldn't- _Can't_ handle loosing you ever again. And I know in our ' _line of work',_ It isn't uncommon for something like that to happen."

Jace cupped her face with his hands, "Clary, It's okay. Shh-Don't cry." He pulled her into a hug, her face buried in his shirt. She felt useless, she felt-felt like when she had seen Jonathan's green eyes. She wanted to crawl into her closet, put her arms on her knees, and cry until her throat was sore. Jace's left hand moved in comforting circles on her back, then the right was smoothing her hair.

Jace pushed her forward, his arms out and his hands on her shoulders. "Clary." He said, his eyes meeting her's. "What's going on with you?"

Clary felt the words slide off her tongue, "I'm fin-"

"Clary?!" Isabelle's voice called into the hall, sounding excited.

"Yeah Izzy?" Clary called back, as she ran into the room.

"They found him. Aline is with Percy now, talking to him."

Clary sighed, "And this helps us how?"

Isabelle shook her head as if this were obvious, "Helen planted a bug on Aline, we are listening to their conversation right now. You should hear this."

Clary could feel her pulse in her fingers, which were intertwined with Jace's.

"Okay, I'll meet you in there."

Isabelle looked from her to Jace and then shrugged, walking down the hall to the second door on the left.

Clary turned back to Jace, "I'm fine, okay. I just need some sleep. "

Jace raised his eyebrow, putting an arm around Clary's waist.

"You and I both know that I'm not buying that story. But-" Jace sighed, "A good nights sleep might help you. So I'll drop the questions... for now."

Clary smiled at him, shaking her head slightly. He took her hand and said, "Ready."

She replied with a simple, "Nope." before they walked down the hallway and entered the doorway, neither person knowing, or expecting, what was behind the door.

"Agh! Izzy! Simon! Could. You. Not." Jace said, covering his eyes. Clary let out a laugh, seeing the sight before her. Simon and Izzy, both in beanbag chairs near a low table. Simon's cards sprawled on the floor, all from Simon's hand. He must have jumped and thrown his cards when Jace entered the room.

Simon raised an eyebrow, utterly confused, "What's wrong with us playing cards?

"Some game of cards." Jace muttered, "You, totally touched her hand there. I think you should get a foul for illegal use of the hands."

Clary chuckled, pulling Jace forward. "There is no such thing as a foul for ' _illegal use of the hands_ ' In cards."

"I think you are mistaken." Jace said with a smirk, "Next you are going to tell me there's no such thing as touchdowns in monopoly."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Izzy, what's going on with Aline?"

"She's been chatting with Percy, talking about his camp and the other one in California. Nothing major."

Magnus made a sound of surprise and turned around, pulling the headphones off of his head.

"Isabelle, Clary, you're going to want to hear this."

He unplugged the speakers and was about to turn up the sound when Isabelle said,

"Turn the sound up, Magnus."

Magnus muttered something about shadowhunters and demanding bitches... but he turned the sound up. Clary inched closer to hear the Aline's voice blast through the speakers, making her jump.

"No! You've got to let him go, he's not a shadowhunter! The runes could kill him!"

Clary felt her stomach drop before there was a sound of static and the signal was lost. Magnus' voice rung out, "Well, I guess we're going to need a new plan."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated! So I binge wrote for like a day and I've been writing so fast my fingers are sore.**

 **I've had paly rehearsal every day until five since January and I haven't had time to breathe! So I hope this update makes up for everything, though I know it can't possibly make up for all of the time i put you thorough without an update!**

 **xoxox,**

 **SG2000**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy kicked as the tattooed freaks pulled him from the dungeon room. Aline yelled after him, louder than he thought she would've, "No! You've got to let him go, he's not a shadowhunter! The runes could kill him!"

Percy looked at the girl on the right side of him. She had blonde hair and her eyes were red, almost as if she had been crying. She glanced back at Aline before taking a breath and pulling Percy forward. The guy to the left of him had brown hair and an anger in his eyes. It sparked an idea in Percy, if this guy was anything like the Ares campers he could figure out a way to pull a fast one on him. Percy eyed the weapons at their belt, but they looked nothing like Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze.

"What in Poseidon's name did I do to you guys?"

The two shared a glance, but didn't say a word. Percy searched for words, trying to think of what Annabeth would do. What would Annabeth do? A stupid idea formed in Percy's head, one that he sincerely hoped wouldn't get him killed. But, unfortunately, half of the ideas in Percy's head were ones that had a good chance of getting him killed.

"Let me go or the gods will take their wrath out on you." Percy silently pleaded to his father that they wouldn't smite him for saying it.

The girl wrinkled her nose, "You honestly believe the Greek gods exist?"

"Um. I'm proof they exist..." Percy said, staring at her.

The guy to his left shook his head, "Yeah, how is that?"

"I'm the child of one."

"Yeah, and I'm Raziel."

The girl slapped him, "That's wrong Darius. You have no right to compare yourself to the angels."

Percy sighed, "I knew you wouldn't listen. You're just too stupid I guess. I've met quite a few Shadowhunters who knew that the gods existed."

Darius' hand tensed around Percy's arm, "You trying to say something?"

"Yeah." Percy said smugly, "You're too scared, or too stupid, to let me prove I'm a demigod."

Darius let Percy's arm go and put his hand to his throat, pinning him to the wall. Percy was able to weave his hand into his pocket now, since the girl was forced to let go of his arm. Percy's grip tightened on the pen in his hand. This guy was just like Clarisse, and every other Ares camper he had met. Stubborn and stupid. A double S. For short, Percy would just call him an Ass.

"You are a stupid ass punk who has affiliated himself with the wrong side." Darius growled.

"Wrong side?" Percy choked out. "You mean Clary's side?"

Darius tightened his hand around Percy's throat. "Yes! It's her fault that anyone who wasn't pure shadowhunter was forced into work. Her fault that Sebastian Morgenstern was killed!"

Percy pulled the pen from his pocket, flicking the cap to the side. As Riptide grew, he slashed her upward (The fact that the pen was a _she_ still freaked Percy out) and left a sizable cut on Darius' wrist.

He gasped, liked the wind had gotten knocked out of him, "It-huh-burns."

Percy smirked, he didn't realize that it would actually work.

He caught the girl's eye. She seemed to urge him ' _go while you still can!_ ' as the ran to Darius' side. Percy took off down the corridor. An alarm started blaring and he momentarily felt panic. Then he heard footsteps behind him and he ran. Percy could imagine all of the newfound monsters that would attack him from _this_ world. He had to deal with the fact that there were Norse gods, Roman gods, Egyptian gods, and now this whole race of demons and angels that had been here for it all. Next the gods were going to make it clear that there was a secret race of wizards going to schools to practice magic.

"Hault!" Someone yelled, tearing Percy from his thoughts.

He turned around and seen the glowing swords they were wielding. He only had time to think _Gods, why me?_ before he nearly ran into a wall. He took a sharp left, smiling as a bright light shone at the end of the corridor. But before he could reach it, an arrow punctured his left shoulder, causing Percy to groan and slow himself. A woman grabbed his wrists, pulling him back as four men each grabbed a side.

"Let me go you bastards!" Percy said before they shoved a gag in his mouth, effectively shutting him up. He still babbled into the gag as they shoved him towards a door. When he was pushed inside a voice that chilled his bones spoke, but it sounded like it was in his mind... It made no sense what-so-ever. Percy tore the gag out of his mouth, rubbing his wrists as the voice spoke.

 _A demigod? They have involved your kind in the war?_

"Are you... Are you like able to read my thoughts?" Percy asked cautiously, he was trying to put images of Annabeth out of his mind, (which is _sooo_ hard) because he didn't want anyone to target his girlfriend. Percy located the speaker, a man in dark brown robes, covering his whole body and his face- _oh dear gods-_ his mouth was sewn shut, his eyes aswell. It wasn't the weirdest thing Percy had seen, but it was still disconcerting.

 _I will not read them unless it is necessary, Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon._

"Okay... Then How did you know all that?" Percy asked, trying not to look at the figure speaking to him telepathically. He wondered if this is what fish and horses felt like when he communicated with them.

 _I am a silent brother, I know of the demigod children. The romans, greeks, norse, egyptian, even the-_

"Please don't give me another religion to think about. My head is about as full as it can get." Percy pleaded. He wasn't ready to hear about another religion that was composed of demigod children with even cooler stories that Percy would eventually have to memorise.

 _Alright. But as I was saying, I know of all the demigods. The war you fought against Gaea was most impressive. Kronos as well. Many shadowhunters don't know of your kind. But an immortal man like me, well, there are some things I may never forget. Like a boy with raven black hair, creating a hurricane in the harbor and making a titan turn into a tree._

"I didn't do that alone-" Percy started.

 _I know, Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase were most helpful, am I correct?_

Percy stared at the an warily, he knew about Annabeth and Grover, his best friend and his girlfriend. That was two people today that had known his girlfriend. Percy didn't like his odds.

"What's your name?" Percy inquired, hoping to maybe gain some information.

 _I had a real name once. Now, well, I go as Brother Enoch._

Percy nodded, though he didn't know what that would tell him exactly. That this guy was part of some sort of brotherhood, that either looked for weird traumatized men, or required them to preform weird traumatizing ritulas on themselves. Percy shuddered at the thought.

"So, Uh, You been here a long time?" Percy asked, his hands stuffing into the pocket of his hoodie.

 _Why, Yes, Since Clary and Jonathon Herondale became one in marriage. That sparked this rebellion, that in the end, they got happiness, and many others did not. Like Helen Blackthorn for example._

"Who?"

 _The blonde girl, dating-_

The words came in Percy's mind very forced, almost like it was excruciating to even think.

- _Aline Penhallow._

"Aline? The girl who was talking to me in the stone cell?"

 _So it would seem._

"So, what happened to Helen Blackthorn?" Percy's mind swarmed, and he thought of the blond girl that carried him out of the cell, with the red eyes and cheeks. She had urged him to leave, it seemed she was on his side.

 _Helen is part Seelie part shadowhunter, so after the dark war, when the Faerie Queen sided with Sebastian Morgenstern, all seelie and unseelie were treated quite unfairly. As a result, many of them are part of this rebellion. But, back to Helen. She was sent away to an island to study the wards until her allegiance was proved, but she was kept away from her siblings in order to do it. Helen was tortured while on that island, so it only makes sense that she wants revenge._

Percy tried to let that sink in. _Who was Sebastian Morgenstern?_ He thought to himself. And _What the hell are seelies?_

Percy found the wall, sliding down it, putting his head in his hands. This whole new world was giving him a rather large headache. Or maybe it was just adding to the extreme one he had before.

Percy felt his eyes get heavy, as he looked to the door. The least he could do was get some sleep, he needed it after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Percy awoke, his arms and legs were bound, _again._ And the creepy brother Enoch dude wasn't there anymore either. Percy was alone in the cell, but at least her had a window to the outside world, a window that allowed him a way to escape.

Percy put his tied hands outside the bars, closing his eyes and thinking of water. A tidal wave came rushing towards him in a matter of seconds and the stone walls around him cracked from the pressure. He heard guards at his door, fumbling with keys, as the stone gave way. Percy let the wave carry him back to the source and when he opened his eyes he felt calm and relaxed. His hands had been cut free with the water and he stretched them out.

Percy looked around, seeing a wooden door inside a tree, and being the ADHD demigod that he was, he decided to open it. When he walked through, the door disappeared behind him and he found the noisiness of the city around him. He looked left and then right, the smells attacking his nose. The smile on his face brightened. _I'm in Hell's kitchen!_

He heard the barrelling footsteps behind him and took off to the left. He slammed into a guy walking, who shouted a few unkindly things at Percy, but he didn't care. Percy made a quick right, nearly slamming into a very familiar face.

"Percy, whoa, Chill." His friend, Camp Half Bood's Oracle of Delphi; Rachel Dare.

Percy grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him, in the opposite direction of the apartment building he was just in. Rachel tried to pull herself free, but Percy's grip was very strong. _I guess that happens when your dangling over a pit of eternal darkness holding your girlfriend and preying to the gods neither of you will fall._

"Percy! What the hell?!" Rachel yelled at him. Percy got a few strange looks from the New Yorkers but they did what most New Yorkers do, shrug it off and keep walking.

Percy finally stopped, at the entrance to a subway station, walking down the steps. He let go of Rachel's wrist, instantly regretting for gripping her so tightly. Red marks that began to turn purple framed her wrist.

"Rach, I'm sorry-" he said, staring at her wrist. Rachel shook her head walking down the steps with him.

"I'm sure you had good reason. You okay?" Rachel asked, not looking in his direction.

 _No._ "Yeah, fine" Percy answered, he was out of breath. "Just need to get to my mom's. Have you seen Annabeth."

"Yeah, that's why I was in Hell's kitchen. Looking for you. So why don't you try to tell me that bull again about you being fine? You've been gone for nearly a week Percy, so don't give me that bull about you being fine."

Percy cursed silently, of course Rachel would've talked to Annabeth. Whenever Percy went missing (Which wasn't very often, only once or twice every few months) Annabeth consulted Rachel and asked her to help in on the search.

"Um-I met these new people, Shadowhunters. And um, a few of them captured me."

Rachel eyeballed him, "Okay. But, Annabeth isn't at your mom's, she didn't tell Sally anything yet."

They walked down the subway stairs, and they both pulled out their metrocards. They hopped on the subway together, and they took a seat in the corner on the farthest side of the train.

"I can try to IM her, see where she's at." Rachel said at last, her emerald green eyes similar to Clary's.

"No, I know we aren't supposed to use cell phones, but this is important. I'll call her."

Percy got up, walking to the middle of the subway train, where no one was currently sitting and he called Annabeth's cell.

In about three rings Annabeth picked up, "Percy?" Her voice was hopeful, but edged with anger. That didn't surprise Percy one bit. Annabeth got that way when Percy disappeared, angry but hopeful. She most likely would judo flip him the next time she seen him.

"Hey Wise Girl. I-uh- just escaped this prison thing and figured I should call you."

He heard a sigh, he wasn't sure if it was from relief or anger, "Percy Jackson. You have a habit of disappearing, and you really need to stop it. Now, meet me at your mom's in no less than a half hour. I've got to go."

Percy heard the tiredness in her voice. He'd been gone for nearly a week, more than seven fricking days and- _Oh no._ A group of shadowhunters were on the other end of the subway train, asking people if they had seen Percy.

"Alright... I-uh-might be a bit late."

Silence.

"Why?" Her tone changed from annoyed to worried in an instant.

"Um, it's a lot to explain over the phone-" Percy got cut off by Annabeth's annoyed sigh. (Jeez, her emotions could change faster than Frank could change into a goldfish)

"I've met your new friends Percy. Clary's a nice girl."

Percy didn't know how to respond to that, partly because he was rushing to Rachel in order to get away from the shadowhunter kidnappers and partly because she didn't sound angry that Percy had met yet another redheaded female.

"Annabeth, I've got to go. I'm giving the phone to Rachel."

"Percy-" He cut her off, glancing at the station number that subway train was at.

"Annabeth, tell Clary I need backup in the subway closest to where she met me."

"Percy-" The shadowhunters were getting closer and the train hadn't stopped yet.

"I have to go! Love you!"

Percy barely heard the "Love you too" as he threw the phone at Rachel and jumped out of the subway doors that were only half open. Rachel looked at him like he was a crazy, which Percy couldn't deny. He was definitely crazy.

The Shadowhunter Darius was on Percy's tail, a bandage around his wrist.

"What's the matter _Demigod,_ afraid of a little shadowhunter?" He growled

"No, I'm afraid of big ones, but seeing as there aren't any _big_ Shadowhunters following me, I'm fine."

Percy got an angry growl in response before he was tackled by a wolf. Darius smiled evily as he came to a hault beside Percy writhing underneath the wolf.

"That's enough, Gerald." Darius said, putting his sword underneath Percy's chin. It seemed to glow, which didn't settle Percy's unease. The wolf backed away growling in order to show Percy his full set of very sharp teeth.

"So, Damigod, Why don't you lead me to this camp of yours."

Percy's face twisted into anger. A surge of protectiveness rolled over him. Camp was his second home, that was like telling a murderer where your mother lived and expecting him not to kill her.

"Never. That camp is my home! I wont let you-"

He pulled out a stick with a glowing tip, "I could always _try_ to give you a rune. Helen was adamant about not doing it to you because you aren't a shadowhunter. But..."

Darius palmed the stick carefully, and Percy let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine, I'll take you to my camp."

Darius smiled, sliding the stick into his back pocket. "I think this will be a fun trip, don't you?"

Percy stared daggers at him, trying to think of good ways to stall without risking the rune treatment. Percy would have to thank the god or goddess of good ideas, because whenever he needed one, they sat annoyingly out of reach and didn't come to him until he no longer needed them.

"Well, come on." Darius tied rope bindings around Percy's hands, pulling him upward.

"Any funny business and I'll set the rope on fire." Darius sneered in his ear. Percy wanted to kick this guy in the crotch and high tail it out of here, but there was that wolf with the pointy teeth and Percy didn't want bite marks in his skin. _That's it!_ Percy thought, _Mrs. O'Leary!_

Percy took a deep breath, whistling loudly, calling his dog to the rescue.

"Who are you signaling, the redhead on the train? My colleagues already have her." Darius smirked, "Maybe I can torture her if you don't cooperate."

Percy's stomach plummeted. You could torture him, every day for a million years, but touching his friends was strictly off limits. Percy nodded, walking along silently. He just had to bide some time, Clary could show up with that guy Jace she was talking about, or Mrs. O'Leary could show up and help him.

He heard the footsteps from behind him and he smirked, they were way to loud to be a human or a regular animal. They were just the right size to be his dog's. Percy heard a very loud "WOOF" and then the shadowhunter's, along with the wolf man, got knocked to the side.

Percy turned around, a grin plastered on his face. "Good Girl, Mrs. O'Leary!" The hellhound bounded up to him, licking him from head toe.

"Alright, alright. Can you help me get these off girl. I'm actually surprised they tied them so tight." Percy said, holding out his hands.

"She can't, but I can." Nico's voice rung out from behind Mrs. O'Leary.

He walked out from behind her, pulling his stygian iron sword from his belt and cutting Percy's bindings.

"Thanks man, I owe you one. How'd you know I was here?"

"I was actually playing fetch with her when you whistled and she had me come with her here." Nico looked to the side, where the unconscious soldiers lay, "Who the hell are these guys?"

"Shadowhunters." Percy said, "Just another thing to add to my list of things going on in this world without my knowledge."

"That must be a pretty large list." Nico whistled, "Cause' a lot of things happen without your knowledge."

Percy rolled his eyes, Nico wasn't necessarily wrong, but it wasn't Percy's fault that he was naturally ignorant to everything. Annabeth commented on it alot.

"Gods, If only Annabeth were here."

"Oh, Annabeth is here." A voice rung out from behind him.

He turned and seen his girlfriend, fighting back the hands were at her hips, but her could see her fingers trembling. He could see the anger in her eyes, but the relief that shone through was brighter. Percy took in every aspect of her, but what stood out the most was the hand on her shoulder. A hand that belonged to a girl with flaming red hair. The girl who had inadvertently thrown him into this whole world. _Clary_.

OoOoOoO

 **A/N**

 **So Again, so sorry that I couldn't update, I'll try to be steadier about it, but I've had Play and we did a double hell week (Rehearsals from Five to Ten every night) and then we had a rehearsal from two to ten, after a full school day, which was more than 12 hours at school. Hope this double update was worth it!**

* * *

 **ShadowHunterSurgeon: No, Clace isn't breaking up, neither is Percabeth... I don't want to kill Jason... XD**

* * *

 **Kristanna Fairchild: Thanks for loving the story, hope these two chapters were worth it.**

* * *

 **Cailie(Guest): Wasn't sure if that meant update, or more deatail, can you specify?**

* * *

 **Pretzel41: Updated!**

* * *

 **Brianah15: So sorry the update took forever, I've been very busy. Hope this was worth it.**

* * *

 **Guest (Bean): Thanks for the name idea. I might use it, if so, I'll give you a shoutout.**

* * *

 **ttyl guys!**

 **SG2000**


End file.
